En Route pour Suna!
by C-louche
Summary: Kekoa une jeune ninja infirme du Pays des Légendes veux prouvez à tous que son handicape ne l'empêchera pas de devenir un grande ninja. Mais suite à un "petit incident" elle se retrouvera embarqué dans une dangereuse aventure...
1. Kekoa

Salut tout le monde! Voilà, voilà, je vous présente le 1er chapitre de "En Route pour Suna!"

Cette Fiction est l'œuvre d'une co-production entre moi et Kaïko, qui à écris entièrement ce chapitre et sans elle... Cette Fiction n'aurai jamais pris forme!

PS: A part les habitant du Pays des Légendes... Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em>Une famille, tranquillement installée à table. Il y a un homme, une femme, et une petite fille au bras bandé. L'homme débute<em> _:_

_« Que veux-tu faire plus tard ma fille ? »_

_La petite lève le nez de sa soupe et déclare avec un grand sourire :_

_« Moi j'veux être une Ninja ! La plus grande Ninja du village ! »_

_Les parents échangent un regard triste. La mère se força à sourire :_

_« Voilà un bien joli rêve... Mais maintenant, il est temps d'aller au lit. »_

_Elle saisit l'enfant dans ses bras puis la transporte jusque dans sa chambre. Elle en sort en fermant la porte._

_Plus tard, la gamine se relève. Elle a soif. Elle sort sans bruit de la pièce et entend ses parents :_

_« L'état de son bras à empiré, non ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Il à l'air d'être atteint de la gangrène vu son apparence et pourtant...il ne pourrit pas et ne lui provoque aucune douleur._

_Oui, mais il refuse de bouger._

_Le Den'kage dit qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous._

… _et dire qu'elle à un rêve... pauvre gamine._

_De toute manière, il ne se réalisera jamais. Ninja avec un handicap pareil ? C'est une folie. Elle ne se rend pas compte... »_

_Déjà, l'enfant n'écoute plus. Elle pleure, elle coule, elle se change en rivière et elle refuse._

_« Je... je serai une Ninja ! Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon rêve ! »_

Chapitre 1 : Kekoa

La jeune fille était allongée sur un tapis blanc orné de signes rouges. Elle avait étendu son bras gauche en angle droit et un vieil homme coiffé d'un grand chapeau l'examinait.

Il appuyait ses doigts parcheminés contre la chair d'apparence putréfiée du membre de l'adolescente.

« Je te fais mal ? demanda-t-il.

Maître Den'kage... Cela fait des années que je vous répète que vous pourriez me le couper sans que je ne sente quoi que ce soit... soupira-t-elle avec exaspération. »

Le vieillard ne savait que dire face au bras atrophié de l'enfant. La chair en était noire à certains endroits, quelque veines était apparentes et l'os qui maintenait le tout en place semblait tordu de toute part.

Cela ressemble en tout point à la gangrène, pensa-t-il. Et pourtant, mis à part le fait que cette... chose soit paralysée, elle ne semble pas déranger sa détentrice. Quelque chose cloche... Voilà treize ans que je me répète les même choses sans trouver la moindre réponse... c'est pitoyable.

« Vous avez fini ? Trancha la fille, interrompant les pensées du vieux.

Oui, oui c'est bon.

Très bien, je vais prendre congé alors.

Tu... ne me demandes pas si...

Si vous avez remarqué une quelconque amélioration ? Vénérable Den'kage, ça fait treize ans que vous tentez de trouver une solution à mon problème... et en treize ans, avez-vous eu le moindre résultat ? La réponse est claire, c'est ''Non''. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerai aujourd'hui. »

De son bras valide, la jeune fille attrapa une nouvelle bande et commença à l'enrouler autour de son membre malade. Elle prit une extrémité entre ses dents et tira de manière à donner une forme ''normale'' à son bras. Elle fit un nœud autour de son cou et se releva.

Le vieil homme la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot.

Kekoa s'avança dans la rue bruyante. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez le Den'kage, elle se sentait triste. Ces visites quotidiennes lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs.

_''Déjà, l'enfant n'écoute plus. Elle pleure, elle coule, elle se change en rivière et elle refuse._

_« Je... je serai une Ninja ! Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon rêve ! »''_

Comme pour combattre le vague-à-l'âme, la jeune fille serra le poing et sourit d'un air déterminé. Malgré mon petit problème, songea-t-elle, je m'en suis toujours bien sortie ! J'ai été admise à l'université, et les profs ont même remarqué que j'avais des capacités ! Et puis bon...

Elle baissa les yeux vers son ''petit problème''.

Après tout, je suis sure que si mon bras n'était pas dans cet état, je ne pourrais pas maitriser mes techniques spéciales.

Et elle repartit avec entrain, sifflotant, l'air joyeux.

Alors qu'elle pensait à qu'il commençait à faire faim, elle entendit la voix du jeune vendeur de journaux. Elle le héla.

« Eh ! Toi là ! File-moi un journal ! »

Le petit s'approcha et lui déclara haut et fort :

« C'est pas gratuit ! Vous devez me don... hééééé ! »

L'adolescente l'avait saisit par le col et affichait un sourire carnassier :

« J'ai pas un rond sur moi... bon, tu raboules la paperasses ?

T... tout de suite... »

Le petit lui tendit un rouleau. La jeune ninja le reposa au sol et pendant qu'il s'enfuyait ventre à terre, lui lança :

« Merci minus ! »

Kekoa riait. Les enfants du villages essayaient de jouer aux durs mais face à quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'eux, ils redevaient des gamins geignards et apeurés. En y repensant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eut ce genre de réactions dans son enfance.

Alors qu'elle tentait de ressasser ses souvenir sans repenser aux plus mauvais, elle sentit une masse énorme lui atterrir lourdement sur le crâne. Elle tomba à genoux et jurant.

« Qui est le crétin débile qui à osé ME toucher ?

Hm hm, fit une voix. »

La jeune fille se redressa vivement, se releva et se tourna.

« Sa... Satomi-sensei !

Alors Kekoa ? tu penses que je suis une ''crétine débile'' ? Demanda en souriant une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux noirs.

Qu... quoi ? Mais je n'ai ja-mais-dit-ça !

Peu importe, soupira Satomi-sensei. En fait je suis venue te voir pour te demander si tu savais que nous organisions un tournois entre les deux écoles du village ? »

Kekoa se dit qu'elle avait mal entendu.

« Vous... vous avez dit un...

Oui, un tournois. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas contente ? »

La réaction de l'adolescente ne se fit pas attendre. Aussitôt, elle se mit à sautiller en hurlant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et qu'enfin, elle pourrait prouver que malgré sa différence et ses faiblesses...

… elle pouvait être un vraie Ninja.

La sensei regardait son élève en souriant.

« Elle est extraordinaire... pensa-t-elle. Si jeune et si énergique. »

La jeune fille cessa de gesticuler et se tourna vers l'adulte, tremblante d'excitation.

« Et il y aura... des adversaires balèzes ?

Écoute... tous les niveaux sont conviés à participer donc...

OUAICH ! coupa la jeune Ninja. Du coup, il y aura les 1ères, les 2èmes et... il y aura les 3èmes années ?

Hm hm, approuva la femme en souriant. »

Kekoa tombait des nues. Les 3èmes année allaient participer ? Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait à tout moment se retrouver face à face avec un Ninja Genin...

Incroyable.

Tout à coup, ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde, avant même de prouver sa valeur, lui sembla être plus proche de sa main. Elle avait l'impression de presque pouvoir l'effleurer...

Satomi savait bien à quoi songeait son élève. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à elle que cette pensée avait germé en son élève. Au moment où cette dernière était au plus bas, la jeune femme se rappelait très bien lui avoir parlé de cette puissante Ninja du sable, elle lui en avait conté l'histoire, les exploits et l'avait décrite en tout points.

Depuis ce jour, l'enfant n'avait cessé de s'entrainer pour atteindre son objectif...

Pouvoir un jour pouvoir vaincre la fameuse Temari.

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'avez-vous penser de se premier chapitre?<p>

C-Louche et Kaïko


	2. Kira

Bonjour a tous! Et voici (enfin!) le second chapitre de "En route pour Suna"!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier!

.

* * *

><p><em>Oto, le pays du Son, deux heures du matin:<em>

« Où est-elle encore passé?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais! On à pas idée de trahir le Hokage comme ça!

Ouais! On va lui fait pay...

L'homme n'a pas le temps de finir ça phrase qu'un shuriken viens se planter sur l'arbre derrière lui à un millimètre de son nez. Une silhouette noire apparaît derrière les deux ninjas.

C'est moi que vous chercher?

ELLE EST LÀ ! »

Les ninjas ce mettent en position d'attaque mais leur adversaire fut plus rapide, en un souffle, deux corps gisaient déjà à terre, transpercés avec une dague en plein cœur. La silhouette s'éloigne silencieusement dans la nuit laissant derrière elle aucune trace de ce combat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 2: Kira

.

* * *

><p><em>2 Mois plus tard.<em>

Quand la jeune fille passa les portes de son nouveau village, elle fut accueillie par le Hokage. Visiblement le vieux ninja n'avait pas attendu longtemps :

«Bienvenue à Daën'sha , commença t-il

Merci Maître Hokage... Excusez mon retard.

Ton retard? Mais il est six heures et demi n'était-ce pas l'heure prévu de ton arrivé?

Oui... Mais quand j'ai passé ses portes il était six heures trente et une... J'ai un retard de une minute, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix sans expression.

Hmm... Je t'excuse alors, viens suis moi nous allons achever ton inscription dans mon bureau.

Après un long entretiens avec le Hokage, la jeune fille sortit en ville avec les clefs de son nouvel appartement. La journée allais être longue, il étais sept heure, et dans une demi heure, elle avais rendez-vous a l'école de formation des ninja pour tester ses capacités.

Une demi heure plus tard devant l'école de formation, la fille était là et attendait l'arriver de l'examinateur qui lui ferai passé son test et ainsi les ninjas pourrai déterminer quel était son niveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'examinateur arrivait ce qui sortit la jeune fille de sa rêverie. L'homme qui lui faisait face été plutôt frêle et petit pour un ninja, il avait un regard bleu-gris et un sourire accueillant, ses cheveux noirs en batailles était retenu par son bandeau indiquant qu'il originaire du village.

Bonjour ! Tu doit être Kira si je ne m'abuse ? s'exclama l'examinateur.

Bonjour. Oui, c'est bien moi.

Parfait alors je suis le professeur qui te fera passer l'examen pour te faire intégrer l'école de formation des ninja de Daën'sha

…

Ah! Oui désolé je ne me suis pas présenter je suis Ryûsaki Ruarea mais appelle-moi Ryûsaki!

Je préfère vous appeler Sensei. En quoi consiste le test?

Mmmmh... On m'a laissé le choix de l'épreuve... alors suis moi.

Le dénommé ''Ryûsaki'' fit demi-tour et partit en direction du gymnase de l'école et la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs le suivit.

Une fois arrivés sur place, l'examinateur expliqua le but de l'épreuve à sa future élève: un combat, toutes armes permises. Elle n'avait pas besoin de gagner pour être admise, il fallait juste qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même.

« Désolée Sensei, mais je préfèrerai être obligée de gagner...

Je suis navré, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire franc, mais ce n'est pas possible, vu que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.

Nous verrons Sensei... nous verrons... souffla l'adolescente avec sadisme. »

Soudain, l'amical professeur qui faisais face à Kira changea en un adversaire au regard d'acier. Ils se mirent tout deux en position de combat, et Ryûsaki fut le plus rapide et attaqua en premier avec un kunai, la jeune fille esquiva l'attaque, dégaina sa dague et partit a l'assaut. L'homme para l'attaque sans aucunes difficultés, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répliquer il sentit une douleur dans sa cuisse droite, il recula et remarqua que son adversaire avait sortit un autre kunai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir trop occupé à se concentré sur la première attaque de la fille. Il murmura un «pas mal» et continua:

Bon je pense que ça suffit pour le corps à corps. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Maintenant voyons voir les attaques a distance... »

A ces mots, Ryûsaki sortit d'une de ses pochettes accroché à sa ceinture un rouleau d'invocation et après l'avoir ouvert, un arc ce matérialisa dans ses mains. Une seconde après, il y avait déjà une flèche prête à être tirée à la corde de celui-ci, puis le professeur lâcha la corde. La flèche traversa toute la salle et atteignit la jeune fille en un temps record, qu'elle réussi à esquiver _in extremis _mais à peine se relevait t-elle qu'une seconde flèche lui arrivait dessus. Kira n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter et se la pris dans l'épaule gauche. Les minutes qui suivirent furent des plus horrible pour la jeune fille, son adversaire avait une maitrise absolu de son arme et tirait des séries de flèche plus vite que son ombre, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit... Quand elle eu une idée, elle plongea sa main dans une de ses nombreuses poche, sauta en l'air pour éviter la flèche qui lui arrivait dessus et lança une nuer de shurikens qui ratèrent tous leur cible, la future ninja ne se laissa pas abattre et continua à lancer ses armes entre deux des flèches de son adversaire mais son épaule commençait à la faire souffrir sérieusement ce qui ralentissait ses mouvement puis la fatigue la gagna... L'examinateur s'en rendit compte, rangea son arc et annonça:

« Bon merci, ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui, notre combat a duré assez longtemps, il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport à l'Hokage, on se retrouve dans son bureau à 18h. Tu devrai aller te reposer, dit-il en même temps que son regard redevenait amical et son sourire réapparaissait. »

Il sortit de la salle.

Kira se sentit soudainement minable. Elle avait perdu, elle, une jeune étudiante Ninja très prometteuse. Elle rentra chez elle, déconfite, se laissa tomber sur son lit, trempant les draps de sang. Son corps était couvert de coupures, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

* * *

><p>TADAAAA! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!<p>

En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ai pas déçu!

A la prochaine!

Signé: C-Louche et Kaïko


	3. Rivales?

Yop, yop les amis! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre 3! L'histoire où commence enfin^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 3: Rivales?

.

* * *

><p>Kekoa entendit une sonnerie sadique brailler dans ses oreilles et de son coude droit, elle décapita son réveil avec rage. Elle s'extirpa de son lit avec une difficulté proche du supplice et, juste par pure frustration d'avoir été réveillée, acheva son pauvre réveil d'un coup de poing magistral. L'appareil émit un ''pszit'' plaintif puis cessa définitivement de fonctionner.<p>

La jeune fille avança dans le couloir de sa petite maison d'un pas trainant. Comme tout les matins, elle recouvrit son bras gauche d'une nouvelle bande, prit son petit déjeuner et consulta son calendrier.

Jeudi : _**TOURNOIS !**_

Tournois. L'adolescente se frotta vigoureusement les yeux puis relu ce qui était inscrit sous la date.

Tournois.

« … j'ai besoin de lunettes. Que quelqu'un me rassure, y a quand même pas marqué ''tournois'' pour aujourd'hui ? ... »

La jeune fille ouvrit alors de grands yeux révulsés, les leva vers l'horloge et...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ME SUIS PAS RÉVEILLÉE ! »

La jeune Ninja se jeta sur ses vêtements de la veille, choppa un toast et sortit de chez elle en hurlant, laissant la porte ouverte.

Elle croisa une grande fille aux cheveux blanc et à l'œil gauche orné d'un tatouage, mais ne la remarqua même pas tant elle allait vite.

Cette curieuse inconnue, elle, la remarqua très bien et afficha un air étonné et exaspéré.

« C'est quoi ÇA ? »

Kira soupira. Si tous les habitants de ce village étaient des fous dangereux alors elle espérait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'approcherait d'elle.

Un groupe d'étudiant Ninja la doubla. La jeune fille entendit un mot qui l'intéressa fortement.

« Tu vas participer au tournois ?

Évidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Elle cessa de marcher. Un tournois ? Et elle n'était pas au courant ? Mmh. Il fallait absolument qu'elle y participe.

L'adolescente reprit sa marche tout en réfléchissant. Cette fille qui courait en hurlant qu'elle était en retard... peut-être participait-elle aussi au tournois. Elle avait cru desseller dans cette dernière une réserve de Chakras illimitée, presque semblable à celle d'un garçon dont on contait déjà la légende et la malédiction... Un garçon de Konoha.

La jeune Ninja croisa les deux indexes et clama :

« Téléportation ! »

Elle disparu.

Kekoa tourna en virage très serré et arriva devant la porte du stadium. Haletante, elle posa la main droite sur son genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Il y eut un bruit mat et la jeune fille se retourna.

Une grande bringue aux yeux verts la toisait avec un mépris désagréable. L'adolescente au bras bandé n'apprécia pas :

« Hé toi là ! Qu'est-ce-que t'as à me dévisager de la sorte ? »

Pas de réponse. La jeune fille s'approcha de la nouvelle arrivante et lui lança :

« Tu m'écoutes ?

Ne t'approche pas ! siffla l'autre en reculant.

… J'approche si je veux ! T'es qui ? Je t'ai jamais vue au village !

En quoi ça te concerne ?

Tout ce qui touche au village me concerne ! répondit vigoureusement la Ninja aux yeux bleus. Je suis née ici et je connais tout le monde ! Qui es-tu ? »

L'inconnue ne répondit pas. Elle passa l'autre jeune fille en revue de haut en bas. Son regard s'arrêta sur son bras bandé.

C'est là que réside son Chakra, pensa-t-elle. Il à l'air extrêmement puissant, c'est étrange.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir frappa l'adolescente. Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait clairement expliqué que si l'on concentrait trop de Chakra sur un même endroit du corps, cette partie prenait une apparence maladive et se mettait à fonctionner aléatoirement.

« Je suis sure que c'est ça... »

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de la jeune effrontée.

« … Tu es blessée ?

hein ? De qu... Ah ! tu parles de mon bras ! Non non, c'est juste qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Enfin, il ne fonctionne que dans les situations spéciales...

Spéciales ?

Héhéhé … Si tu participes au tournois, tu verras bien.

Mh. Je me nomme Kira. Je viens d'arr...

Kira ? Coupa Kekoa. C'est très laid comme prénom ! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes parents n'avaient pas bon goûts...

LAID ? Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, qu'on rigole ? »

La jeune Ninja lui tira magistralement la langue et déclara fièrement :

« Je suis Kekoa Linshen, je suis née ici et j'ai treize ans ! Mon rêve, c'est d'affronter Temari ! Tu connais Temari ?

Non, jamais entendu parler de ''Temari''.

… TU CONNAIS PAS TEMARI ? Mais d'où tu sorts ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Kekoa semblait avoir trouvé une corde sensible et s'en rendit très bien compte.

« … Oups. J'ai dit un truc de traviole ?

Non. Laisse.

Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets après tout !

…

T'es vraiment pas très causante. Mais... »

La jeune fille lui brandit son pouce droit sous le nez en souriant avec un air décidé.

« Mais malgré tout, j'aimerai bien t'avoir comme adversaire. T'as l'air balèze... même si tu ne peut rien contre moi ! »

La grande fille allait répliquer mais déjà, la jeune étudiante partait. Elle se retourna et...

Tira une dernière fois la langue à sa nouvelle rivale.

« … pas de commentaire. »

La jeune Ninja semblait vraiment insupportable à Kira. Et pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Cette folle dingue n'a même pas envisager d'échouer. Quelle imbécile, murmura-t-elle...

C'est de Kekoa que tu parles ? Demanda une voix féminine par derrière. »

Kira se retourna vivement et découvrit une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges retenus en tresses et aux grands yeux noirs. Elle semblait n'avoir que 20 ans.

La nouvelle venue adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

« Tu dois être Kira, la nouvelle. Ryûsaki m'a parlé de toi.

Il vous a parlé... de moi ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Cela t'étonnes ? Tu as été reçue avec les félicitations. Apparemment, tu as du potentiel. Je suis pressée d'en juger !

… merci.

Oh ! J'en ai oublié les politesses ! Je me présente : Satomi, je suis la Sensei de l'école Sogi.

L'école... Sogi ?

Oui ! Ryûsaki est le Sensei de l'école Yoka. … tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais le village possède deux université de Ninjutsu, ce qui est unique au monde ! Ces deux écoles entretiennent de bons termes car les deux directeurs sont meilleurs amis … tout en étant rivaux.

… vrai ?

Hé oui ! … j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes écartées du sujet principal, désolée ! Je te demandais donc si...

Oui, c'était bien de Kekoa dont je parlais.

Et... que disais-tu ?

Je disais qu'elle était trop sûre d'elle. »

La Sensei explosa de rire puis repris plus sérieusement mais en gardant son sourire.

« Oui ! Et c'est grâce à cette détermination qu'elle est la meilleure élève de mon université !

La... meilleure élève ?

Oui, absolument.

… je ne ferai pas de commentaire.

Ha... c'est vrai qu'elle peut paraître surexcitée mais elle a vraiment un bon fond. C'est une fille géniale et très intelligente.

Elle veut affronter ''Temari''.

Ha ha ha ! Oui, c'est à cause de moi si elle possède ce rêve un peu farfelu.

… c'est à dire ?

Hè bien... à un moment, elle avait le moral si bas que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de... lui raconter ce que j'avais entendu au sujet de cette jeune, prometteuse Ninja des sable et de sa famille...

Je...

Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Le tournois va bientôt débuter ! Il faut que j'y aille.

Juste... Son bras... Le bras de Kekoa... »

Le silence tomba. Satomi avait perdu le sourire et semblait atrocement gênée. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« … je ne peut rien dire. Je suis navrée. Seul l'Hokage et moi sommes au courant. Je dois partir. … Nous feras-tu le plaisir de venir au tournois ?

Oui. Je veux participer.

Très bien, je t'inscrit alors ! a bientôt ! »

La femme partit, laissant Kira seule devant la porte du gymnasium. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la Sensei au sujet du bras de Kekoa.

« Pourtant, un problème de gestion de Chakra, ce n'est pas trop grave. »

Non vraiment, elle ne saisissait pas.

Mais elle décida de ne plus s'encombrer l'esprit avec tout ceci et se dirigea vers l'entrée du stade où se déroulerait son combat.

* * *

><p>J'essaye de poster régulièrement donc vous aurez sans doute le prochain chapitre mercredi prochain!<p>

N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions!

A la prochaine!

Signé: C-Louche et Kaïko


	4. Imprévu

Et nous revoilà avec ce 4ème chapitre!

Le tournoi commence et promet d'être intéressant nan? Oups... J'en ai trop dit!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapitre 4: Imprévu

.

* * *

><p>Kekoa rebanda son bras une nouvelle fois. Elle était un peu anxieuse mais surtout... impatiente ! Ce combat, quel que soit l'adversaire, aller décider de la voie à suivre pour elle.<p>

« En gros, c'est le premier jour du reste de ma vie... pensa-t-elle. »

Elle était à présent vêtue d'une tunique blanche et d'un pantalon bouffant bleu turquoise. Elle portait des bottines en cuir. La tenue d'usage que les jeunes filles Ninja devait porter lors des tournois.

L'adolescente sourit et brandit son poing droit devant elle en hurlant :

« Ouaich ! Personne ne peut me battre ! Je suis la meilleure ! »

Tout les autres étudiants se tournèrent vers elle et la toisèrent avec incrédulité et amusement. Une grande fille aux immenses cheveux verts et aux yeux clos s'avança vers elle.

« Kekoa... tu es toujours aussi pleine d'énergie...

Oh ! Surimi ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu vas participer au tournois ?

Évidemment... que crois-tu ?

Oui ! Après tout, tu as presque le même problème que moi ! Vu que tu es...

Aveugle ? Mh. Oui. Tu sais bien que je suis aussi très déterminée...

Effectivement mais... Pas autant que MOI ! »

Surimi sourit, les paupières toujours soudées et passa son index sur le front de son amie. Il y eut une petite lumière bleue puis la jeune aveugle murmura :

« Lors de ce combat, tu affrontera une adversaire à laquelle tu ne t'attend pas. Un imprévu stoppera le tournois et aucune de vus deux ne gagnera et alors... la quête débutera. »

Elle retira son doigt et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient d'une couleur verte si pale qu'il paraissaient transparent. Puis, elle se détourna et partit.

« Encore une de ses curieuse prédictions... Mais il y a une erreur... COMMENT ÇA PERSONNE NE GAGNERA ? C'EST PAS POSSIIIIIIIIBLE ! pensa Kekoa. »

Elle devait gagner, quel que sois son adversaire.

Une autre fille passa près d'elle. Elle avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et un tatouage sur l'œil gauche.

« Oh ! C'est toi là... heu... La-fille-au-nom-moche ? »

La fameuse fille-au-nom-moche se retourna et lui lança un regard furieux que la jeune Ninja ne saisit même pas. Elle lui tira de nouveau la langue et sourit. Le visage de Kira se radoucit et elle faillit même lui rendre le sourire mais le souvenir du tournois la força à rester concentrée et elle l'ignora.

Une cloche sonna et tous les étudiants s'agitèrent soudainement. Tous savaient ce qui arrivait. Le tournois allait commencer.

Un homme au visage séparé en deux parties à cause d'une immense cicatrice apparu au milieu de l'attroupement d'adolescents surexcités.

« Tout le monde se calme ! s'exclama-t-il. Le tournois va débuter, tout le monde en rang ! École séparés ! Sogi, à gauche et Yoka, à droite ! »

Le groupe d'étudiant se divisa en deux. Kekoa suivit Surimi tandis que Kira se dirigea vers le rassemblement opposé.

Les grandes portes rouges ornées du symbole doré du village s'ouvrirent lentement et tous les élèves se turent. Les deux Sensei, l'Hokage et les directeurs se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement et accueillirent les enfants avec de grands sourires chaleureux. Le dirigeant de Sogi commença :

« Chers et prometteurs étudiants ! Vous voici enfin arrivés au début du tournois qui opposera les deux écoles de ce village ! N'oubliez pas que cet affrontement doit se régler dans la courtoisie et la fraternité !

Les adversaires seront désignés au hasard par l'Ayïko sacré, reprit le second directeur. »

Le vieil Hokage s'avança. Il leva les bras au ciel, exerça une série de signes de ses mains et murmura :

« Ayïko, nous t'invoquons ! »

Une fumée bleuâtre s'échappa des paumes du vieillard. La brume commença à prendre de la consistance et une forme circulaire.

Une vive lumière émana du cœur de la volute. Quand la lumière se dissipa, le vieil homme tenait entre ses mains un miroir de cristal ovale et don les bords étaient ornés de symboles.

Un disciple apporta lentement une immense coupole emplie d'eau claire.

Le vieux Ninja posa délicatement le miroir sacré sur l'eau. Celui-ci resta stable à la surface et ne coula pas. Les étudiants regardaient les adultes opérer, l'air impressionnés.

Seule Surimi ne distinguait rien.

« Kekoa... que font-ils ? Souffla-t-elle calmement.

Heu... répondit son amie. Le viock à fait sortir un miroir de ses mains et ils sont en train de le poser sur une grande assiette remplie d'eau. Comprend pas l'intérêt, il commence quand le tournois ?

Shht ! D'après ce que tu me dis et ce qu'a annoncé l'Hokage, ils ont invoqué le Miroir sacré du village. Il va servir à désigner les adversaires des deux écoles.

Hein ? Mais comme une vulgaire glace pourrait faire un truc pareil ? Ce n'est pas possible, un miroir, on se regarde dedans, c'est tout !

… que tu es ignorante.

Hé ! Reste polie !

Cette ''vulgaire glace'' possède une multitude de dons ! Comme celui de lire l'avenir ou encore de servir d'objet de tirage au sort.

… je m'en fiche de ça ! Je veux juste me battre !

Tu es bête.

Et toi tu es a... »

La jeune ne pu finir sa phrase, sa bouche ne générait plus aucun son et sa gorge lui faisait mal.

« Arrête ça Surimi ! Pensa-t-elle.

C'est toi qui arrêtes, répondit l'étrange étudiante par la pensée. Tu ne pense qu'a te battre.

En même temps, faut bien que je réalise mon rêve, non ? Relâche, ça fait mal. »

Kekoa sentit la main qui lui écrasait la gorge se retirer et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Ce truc fait très mal tu sais ?

C'est pas ma faute si mes techniques héréditaires sont toutes douloureuses.

Hm. »

Pendant ce temps, les adultes avaient apporté la précieuse relique sur une estrade, au fond du gymnase.

Satomi-sensei s'avança vers les groupes d'étudiants et clama :

« Sogi, vous allez vous mettre sur les balcons à gauche ! Yoka, ceux de droite ! »

Les adolescents obéirent sans broncher.

Une fois arrivés sur les plateformes, tous se précipitèrent vers les gardes-corps afin d'avoir le meilleur angle de vue pour les combats.

Kekoa se fraya un passage en gémissant plaintivement :

« Je suis infirme, laissez-moi passer... »

Et bien sur, tous se laissèrent berner par le visage ''tristounet'' de l'adolescente qui, une fois arrivée face à la barrière la mieux placée :

« Ah ha ha ! Ils sont vraiment crédules ! »

Elle sentit alors un regard brulant posé sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et sonda le gymnase à la recherche de ce regard. Elle en trouva la source... sur l'estrade de Yoka.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Kira, en train de l'observer.

Elle lui adressa de grands signes du bras droit. La fille au tatouage sembla gênée, regarda autour d'elle pour être sure que personne ne la verrai et, après s'être rendu compte qu'elle était comme invisible, fit à son tour un ''coucou'' discret à sa rivale.

Kira ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle venait d'adresser un signe D'AFFECTION à une fille plus insupportable que tous les imbéciles réunis dans cette pièce ! Impossible. Était-elle malade ? Cette gosse avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle afficha une mine renfrognée puis, se détourna, retournant vers l'arrière, elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'être au premier rang.

Kekoa suivit des yeux l'élève de Yoka en pensant qu'elle était vraiment étrange. Même Surimi était plus normale.

« Je t'ai entendue tu sais, commença une voix inexpressive dans l'esprit de l'adolescente.

Surimi ! Où es-tu ? Viens à coté de moi, je préfère te parler face à face.

… j'arrive. »

Et effectivement, elle arriva. Ou plutôt, apparue à la droite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui donna un léger coup amical sur l'épaule. L'aveugle sourit. Elle était heureuse d'être amie avec Kekoa. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de chez elle pour intégrer l'université, elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule personne ne la méprisant pas : cette étrange fille au bras maladif et à la voix si chaleureuse.

« Kekoa... tu penses que je vais être à la hauteur ? ... »

Son amie se retourna brusquement, l'air totalement effaré. Comment sa camarade pouvait-elle se poser une telle question ?

« Mais... qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Évidemment que tu es à la hauteur ! Tu... tu es aveugle et tu surpasses déjà la moitié des élèves de notre université ! … Pffff... C'était une question débile. »

Le sourire de la ninja aux cheveux verts s'élargit de bonheur. Elle reconnaissait bien là le caractère confiant de Kekoa.

Une voix, provenant du centre de l'arène retentit.

« Écoutez tous ! hurla Ryûsaki. Le tournois va commencer de manière imminente ! Tenez-vous prêts !

Oh chouette chouette chouette ! s'écria la jeune Ninja au tempérament de feu. Je sens que ça va donner ! »

L'Hokage leva le bras et le silence se fit. Tous comprirent que le tirage au sort allait avoir lieu.

Le vieil homme baissa les yeux vers le miroir sacré. Pendant une minute, un silence des plus lourd flotta dans l'air, doublé d'une pression atroce. La fille aux bras malade tremblait d'excitation et d'impatience. Qui allait donc combattre en premier ?

La pression redoubla. L'Hokage venait de lever les yeux de la relique.

« Surimi Shino contre Retorû Merasaki ! scanda-t-il. »

Tous les étudiant de Sogi se tournèrent vers la jeune aveugle dont les immense cheveux masquait le visage. Elle s'était mise à trembler de manière compulsive. Son amie s'inquiéta.

« Hey... c'est à toi... ça va ? »

La jeune Ninja releva brusquement la tête. Un sourire presque démentiel lui fendait le visage et ses yeux verts brillaient anormalement. Cette expression terrifiante ne resta même pas une seconde sur le visage de l'adolescente, ce masque de cauchemar disparu presque instantanément, laissant place à une face calme, sereine, d'une beauté parfaite, limite malsaine. L'intéressée se tourna vers sa camarade et lui déclara très simplement :

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Autrement dit, je vais gagner. »

La lueur folle repassa puis s'éteint. Kekoa n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle saisit Surimi par les épaules et lui scanda en souriant largement :

« Tu es la meill... Presque la meilleure, je suis devant toi sur ce terrain ! Tu vas y arriver ! »

Des acclamations jaillirent tout autour des deux jeunes filles.

« Ouais ! Vas-y Surimi ! T'es trop forte ! Cool ! On a confiance ! »

La jeune aveugle cru qu'elle allait crever de joie. C'était la première fois que l'on lui accordait tant d'espoir. Elle devait gagner.

Une voix brisa cet instant magique.

« Bon ! Elle se dépêche la mauviette ? »

La jeune fille sentit une pointe de colère brulante monter en elle. Son adversaire voulait du combat ? Il allait être sacrément servit ! Elle sourit une dernière fois à Kekoa puis se téléporta.

Elle réapparut au centre du terrain, les cheveux flottant au vent, fière et vivante.

Le garçon qui se tenait face à elle était de taille normale, roux, avec des yeux canailles. Le parfait modèle de l'imbécile qui à un succès fou auprès des filles. Mais son charme n'aurait aucun effet sur son adversaire qui ignorait tout de son physique.

Il ricana :

« Alors, paraît que t'y vois que dalle ? Ça va être simple alors, tu vas voir, t'auras même pas mal. »

Surimi grimaça de dégout face à ce type qui lui semblait si... arrogant et méprisant.

Elle détestait le mépris.

« … Le combat commence ! s'écria l'arbitre. »

Retorû ricana à nouveau et dirigea sa main vers sa poche de Shuriken. La jeune fille ne bougea pas. Elle avait bien perçu le mouvement de l'adolescent mais elle n'était pas inquiète. Elle connaissait déjà l'issu du combat.

Son adversaire venait de commettre une erreur qui lui serait... fatale.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! Maintenant il va vous falloir attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir l'issue de se combat!<p>

Ralalah... Ce chapitre a bien mérité un petit Review... Nan? Pleeaase!

A la prochaine!

Signé: Kaïko et C-louche


	5. Le pouvoir de Surimi

Voici (enfin?) le chapitre 5! Avec du retard je sait! Mais voici le chapitre 5!

Et un combat qui promet d'être intéressant commence^^!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 5 : Le pouvoir de Surimi**

.

* * *

><p>Retorû dégaina quatre Shuriken et les lança tous dans la direction de son adversaire.<p>

«Elle ne peut pas éviter ça vu qu'elle ne voit rien... c'est trop simple!»

Surimi para l'attaque avec aisance. En vérité, alors que les projectiles allaient la heurter, ils stoppèrent leur trajectoire et tombèrent au sol. La jeune fille sourit et déclara dans la tête de l'adolescent:

«Les attaques physiques ne peuvent rien contre moi.»

Il sursauta. D'où provenait cette voix? Et pourquoi ses Shurikens n'avaient-ils pas blessé cette fille? Il ne comprenait rien...

«Arrêtes de penser et bat-toi! lui siffla une voix perfide.

C'est... c'est toi qui me parle? Lança le jeune garçon, à voix haute.

Oui... je sais tout de toi... je vois toute ta vie... et je vois aussi ta... MORT!»

Un hurlement déchirant emplit le crâne du type qui s'écroula sur les genoux, les mains sur les tempes. Il hurla à son tours.

Le bruit cessa brusquement et Retorû se releva, tremblant. Il avait l'esprit embrumé.

«Hm... si tu es décontenancé, ce combat n'aura rien d'intéressant... laisses-moi arranger ça...»

Soudain, tout redevint plus clair au jeune garçon. Il devait éliminer cette fille.

Il dégaina un Kunai et bondit sur Surimi.

Au moment où il allait l'embrocher, la fille disparu et l'adolescent reçu un énorme coup de pied sur la nuque. Il y eut un craquement.

Il eut le temps d'attraper la cheville de la jeune Ninja et il la balança brutalement sur le sol.

Il y eu un «Pof» et le clone s'évapora.

Le garçon s'étala par terre. Il se releva en vitesse, le Kunai toujours à la main.

Il allait proférer des insultes à l'attention de la jeune fille mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il sentit alors une douleur immense. Il étouffait. Sa gorge lui semblait prise dans un étaux. Le garçon s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur, hurlant d'un cri muet. Il se griffa la peau du cou pour essayer d'ôter la chose invisible qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Du haut de son balcon, Kekoa assistait à la scène.

«… C'est bien cette technique qu'elle a utilisé sur moi tout à l'heure... quelle horreur, il doit drôlement souffrir...»

Surimi se tenait juste derrière Retorû. Elle le regardait se tortiller sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle ressentait une pointe de pitié à l'égard de l'adolescent. Aussi, peu à peu, elle relâcha son étreinte psychique.

Le jeune garçon suffoqua quelque secondes de plus puis se releva avec peine en bredouillant :

«Je... ne peut pas... perdre contre toi... tu es aveugle... tu ne vaut rien...

Oh, tu crois ça ? Grinça la fille dans son esprit. C'est justement le fait que je sois aveugle qui me rend si difficile à battre.»

Le garçon ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il se rua vers son adversaire, esquissant divers gestes de ses mains.

«Technique de la déchirure !»

La jeune Ninja posa sa main sur le front du type et un horrible bruit de papier qui se déchire retentit.

Retorû hurla de douleur pendant que ses os semblaient se disloquer un à un.

Il s'étala à nouveau, évanouis. Surimi s'approcha de lui et lui asséna le coup fatal : un coup de pied fulgurant entre le deux jambes.

«Pauvre imbécile... il m'a suffi de retourner ton attaque contre toi-même...»

L'arbitre leva le bras et scanda :

«Le combat est terminé ! Surimi Shinon, vainqueur !»

Des acclamations jaillirent partout du coté de l'école de Sogi, c'était Kekoa qui hurlait le plus fort :

«JE L'SAVAIIIIIIS ! T'AS GAGNÉ ! YEAAAAAAAH ! Allez ! Tous pour Surimi ! Hip hip hip ?

HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !»

Cette fois, la jeune fille pleura carrément. Kekoa était vraiment une amie et puis, cette fois, il n'y avais plus aucun mépris à son égard. Elle existait enfin...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà! Ce chapitre qui ce termine par un 'tite séquence émotion XD!<p>

Et maintenant... Review... Nan? Pleeaase!

A la prochaine!

Signé: Kaïko et C-louche


	6. L'attente

Le chapitre 6 est publié! Ça y est!

Bon se chapitre est particulièrement long, pas en texte mais l'histoire est longue...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme même!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 6: L'attente **

.

* * *

><p>Du côté Yoka, Kira n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette fille était vraiment redoutable ! Mais si sa rivale était la meilleure de son école alors Kekoa devait être encore plus forte. La jeune fille au regard vert avait vraiment hâte que sont tour arrive.<p>

En face, Kekoa continuait de hurler la victoire de son amie et espérait que son propre combat ce déroulerai dans peu de temps, bientôt elle aussi pourrai prouver que son bras n'est en aucun cas une entrave pour sa vie de ninja, bien au contraire. Le Hokage annonça enfin le second combat:

« Miki Ruarea contre Len Carasaki ! »

Ruarea... Kira connaissait cette fille car elles faisaient partie de ma même école, Miki devait appartenir au même clan que Ryûsaki-sensei car la jeune fille qui était debout dans l'arène avait le même bleu-gris et les même cheveux noirs indomptable que le professeur. Le combat promettait d'être intéressant. A peine Kira eut-elle fini son analyse que Miki avait déjà dégainé l'arc qui était attaché dans son dos et elle banda une flèche, sont ennemis sortit un Kunai mais il lui fut inutile. En effet, la jeune fille avait déjà lâché la corde de son arc et sa flèche fonçait droit sur son adversaire, elle n'avait pas la vitesse des flèche de Ryûsaki, mais elle réussit tout de même à impressionner Len. A la dernière seconde, la flèche pris feu et se planta dans l'épaule du jeune combattant qui tomba sous la puissance du coup. Puis le combat continua, Miki lançait ses flèches et Len essayait de les esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait mais l'affrontement tourna vite à l'avantage pour l'élève de Yoka, qui pas une ultime flèche gagna au la main.

Le Hokage annonça le combat suivant, mais aucune des deux rivales n'y participait. Puis le temps passa, les affrontements se succédait les deux écoles étaient à égalité et le nombre d'élèves présents dans les balcons diminuait, mais Kekoa et Kira étaient toujours là à attendre leur tour avec impatience.

Puis vint le moment crucial du dernier combat... Ou plutôt de l'avant dernier, il restait deux élève de chaque école. Du haut des gradin, le vieux ninja leva la tête de son écran et appela:

« Kaoru Talens contre Karen Talens »

Kekoa pensait avoir mal comprit. Les jumelles Talens, l'un des plus grand des clans du village allaient s'affronter ! Elle leva la tête vers le balcon d'en face, cela signifiait qu'elles se mesureraientt à l'une à l'autre pendant le prochain duel !

Kira ne connaissait pas très bien le village mais elle remarqua que les deux ninja descendues dans l'arène étaient comme le reflet l'une de l'autre. Si elle étaient soeurs, pourquoi leurs parents les avaient-ils mise dans des écoles différentes ? Malgré son incompréhension, la ninja dirigea son regard vers le balcon des Sogi, peu importait... kira souhaitait juste se retrouver face à sa nouvelle rivale : Kekoa.

Après une lutte acharnée, les jumelles Talens ne purent être départagées, elle furent donc disqualifiées du tournoi toutes les deux.

Bon nombre de combats passèrent et, à chaque fois, c'était un élève de Sogi, puis un de Yoka qui gagnait. A croire que les deux écoles étaient toutes deux au même nivaux. Les deux jeunes filles commençaient à s'impatienter. Quand viendrait leur tour ? Surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas sure de tomber l'une sur l'autre.

« Ce serait trop beau... songea Kekoa. »

Surimi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle affichait un air confiant. Elle savait.

Enfin le Hokage annonça la prochaine confrontation :

« Kira contre Kekoa Linshen!»

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHA! L'un des meilleurs chapitre arrive! Mais il va falloir encore patienter un peu!<p>

Et maintenant... Review... Nan? Pleeaase!

D'ailleurs le chapitre de la semaine prochaine aura peut être du retard lui aussi! Alors... Ben euh... Vous devrez attendre XD!

A la prochaine!

Signé: Kaïko et C-louche


	7. Face à face

... Oui j'ai un retard de 2 semaines... Oui le chapitre qui va suivre est plus que génial XD (sans se vanter bien sûr)!

Mais bon c'est mon chap préféré pour l'instant! Il est vraiment le fruit de notre collaboration^^!

Donc découvrez-le, dévorez-le avec plaisir!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 7: Face-à-face **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Du haut du balcon, les deux filles se jetèrent un dernier regard et descendirent dans l'arène.

Les spectateurs était aussi excités que les deux combattantes. Parmi les cri, la majorité s'adressaient à Kekoa. Mais Kira s'en fichait, elle n'avait besoins de personne pour gagner.

La jeune fille au bras bandé affichait un sourire des plus resplendissants. Quant à Kira, elle portait sur son visage une expression de jubilation presque malsaine.

« Alors ? Commença-t-elle. Prête à perdre ?

- Tu penses que je vais morfler juste parce que j'ai un bras en moins ? Dans ce cas, tu vas être surprise... »

Soudain, une voix s'éleva.

« VAS-Y KEKOA ! TU M'AS FAIT CONFIANCE ALORS JE TE FAIS CONFIANCE ! »

Kekoa leva les yeux vers Surimi qui s'était penchée par dessus le garde-corps et lui lança :

« Pour la dignité de tous les pseudo ''infirmes'', je vais gagner ! Tu verras Surimi ! Ils seront obligés de reconnaître notre valeur ! »

Elle se retourna vers Kira et, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, lui lança :

« Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Je vais te faire la PEAU ! »

Elle se mit en position de combat. Son adversaire ricana et dégaina un Kunai. Cette dernière se volatilisa. Kekoa de cilla pas. Elle esquissa un geste de la main droite puis s'écria :

« Technique de détection ! »

Elle sonda le gymnase. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en pensant :

« A gauche ! »

La filles aux cheveux blancs l'attaqua effectivement à gauche. L'autre Ninja esquiva le coup avec aisance et disparu à son tours.

Elle réapparu sur le plus haut des rochers se trouvant dans l'arène. Kira jura. Kekoa la toisait avec amusement.

« Et ça prétend pouvoir me battre ! »

Quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans la jeune fille. La Ninja au tatouage chercha quoi.

« Ce n'est pas son regard, ni son sourire... mais alors... »

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur sa rivale.

« Ses cheveux ! »

Oui. Les cheveux de Kekoa s'étaient mis à sinuer dans tout les sens, tels des serpents. Elle ricana.

« Eh oui... moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi ils réagissent ainsi... et encore. Tu n'as pas tout vu... »

Kira s'élança dans la direction de son ennemie, quatre Kunai dans chaque mains. Elle les lança chacun dans le direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci esquissa les gestes de protections d'une seule main. Les Kunai dévièrent de leur trajectoire.

Kira commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Cette fille était balèze en défense, elle n'avait aucune chance de la toucher à distance. Le corps à corps restait la seule solution. Bonne nouvelle : la jeune Ninja aux cheveux blancs se débrouillait bien au corps à corps.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'en réfléchissant, elle avait baissé sa garde. Pourtant, son adversaire n'avait pas attaqué. Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le sommet du perchoir de Kekoa et la découvrit sous un jour terrifiant.

La jeune fille était courbée vers l'avant, les cheveux tourbillonnant à toute vitesse. Son bras d'habitude bandé était dressé vers le ciel et e tordait de manière inhumaine, comme s'il ne possédait pas d'os. Un Chakra noir et glacé s'en échappait par tous les pores. Des craquement ponctuaient les mouvements saccadés du membre malade.

L'intéressée leva alors la tête. Elle souriait, comme à son habitude.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je parlais d'occasions particulières ? »

Kira n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était horrifiée.

« Qu... quelle horreur ! »

Une odeur de putréfaction commença à flotter dans l'air. La jeune fille plaqua sa main contre son nez. Elle maqua de vomir.

« Cette puanteur... c'est atroce ! »

Kekoa bondit. Elle atterrit avec légèreté derrière son adversaire. Cette dernière était pétrifiée par tant d'horreur. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans l'arène.

Kira glissa sa main vers sa réserve de Kunai. L'autre Ninja s'en rendit compte mais n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

La jeune fille au tatouage se jeta sur elle, Kunai en avant, souhaitant mettre fin au combat.

Kekoa para la l'attaque avec son bras putréfié.

Le Kunai ricocha sur la chair et ne l'entailla même pas. Le membre était intact.

La fille aux yeux bleus profita de l'incompréhension de son ennemie pour lui décocher un coup de poing fulgurant qui l'envoya balader sur deux mètres.

Kira sentit un peu de sang lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Elle esquissa un bon nombre de signes et déclara :

« Technique des clones aqueux ! »

Une quinzaine de Kira apparurent alors. Toutes se jetèrent sur Kekoa dont le sourire s'était élargit.

La jeune fille croisa les deux indexes et cria :

« Shuriken d'Orion ! »

Un sifflement suraigu jaillit du ciel et un Shuriken géant d'une envergure de deux mètres vint se planter entre Kekoa et les clones. Trois d'entre eux se liquéfièrent.

La fille chopa l'arme avec son bras invulnérable et, avec une force qui n'avait rien de féminin, l'envoya directement sur la vrai Kira. Dans un « POUF » les clones aqueux réapparurent mais cette fois sous forme de... De chat? Grâce à sa nouvelle forme Kira n'eut aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque alors que son adversaire était déstabiliser par cette drôle de transformation.

« Mais elle ce fout de moi, songea Kekoa »

Le bras au chakra douteux rattrapa le Shuriken. L'élève de Sogi se trouvait à présent entourée d'une armée de chats tous différents... Mais cela importait peu, Kekoa lança son arme qui décrivit un cercle autour d'elle, certains des animaux avait esquiver l'attaque et d'autre avait retrouver leurs forme liquide.

La fille au bras difforme resta quelques secondes immobile, quelques seconde qui lui serai fatales. Dès que Kekoa s'est arrêtée, Kira avait sauté sur l'occasion ou plutôt sur son adversaire. Sous sa forme de chat, la jeune fille se déplaçais avec plus d'aisance et avait bondit sur le dos de sa rivale. Kekoa alertée essaya en vain de faire lâcher à prise l'animal mais celui-ci avait sortit ses griffes et s'accrochait au dos de son adversaire. Puis à une vitesse incomparable, Kira repris sa forme humaine concentra son chakra dans ses dents pour formé des croc bleus et mordit le cou de Kekoa comme un vampire pour lui aspirer son chakra et non son sang comme Dracula l'aurai fait.

Kekoa arrivait a bout de ses réserves et le chakra noir parvient aux crocs de son adversaire. Sur le coup, Kira fut rejeté en arrière par une force mystérieuse. Cette puissance était la même que celle du bras gauche de la petite ninja brune.

« Je n'ai pus aspiré qu'une goutte de ce chakra et je suis presque entièrement paralysée, pensa la ninja de Yoka ».

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit pendant que sont tatouage commençait a diparaître.

Son adversaire incapable de bouger, Kekoa la saisie à la gorge. Elle commença à resserrer son étreinte, jusqu'à l'étouffer.

D'une main, elle esquissa des signes et murmura :

« Écartèlement fina...

- Le Sceaux d... chuchota en même temps Kira avec difficultés.

- MAITRE HOKAGE ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'interrompre le combat. Certains le huèrent mais il ne broncha pas.

« Maître Hokage ! reprit-il. C'est terrible !

- Que se passe-t-il Kurotawa ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu interromps un affrontement fort intéressant ?

- J'en suis conscient Maître ! Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est nettement plus important !

- Est-ce si grave ?

- Oui ! »

L'Hokage se téléporta à coté de son disciple. Celui-ci lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et le vieil homme réagit violemment :

« Le tournois et annulé ! L'école Sogi remporte l'affrontement ! Que tout les élèves rentrent chez eux ! »

Kekoa lâcha Kira qui s'affaissa au sol en suffocant, en même temps que son tatouage réapparaissait petit à petit.

La jeune fille replaça sa bande. Son bras était retombé comme une loque, immobile. Elle tendit la main à sa rivale pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle l'ignora et tenta de se lever seule. Elle retomba. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle avait utilisé trop de Chakra en évitant la croix de feu. Elle remarqua une énorme trace rouge sur sa cheville, à travers sa botte de cuir. Une brûlure.

Cette fois-ci, elle accepta la main de Kekoa et s'agrippa à elle pour marcher vers la sortie.

« Non ! cria l'Hokage. Pas vous ! Suivez moi ! »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard étonné mais le suivirent tout de même.

Une fois arrivés chez l'Hokage, celui-ci rompit le silence en déclarant :

« Kekoa, j'ai quelque chose de très dérangeant à t'annoncer... »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle sentait bien que le vieillard était très soucieux.

« … Mon enfant... reprit-il. Temari a été enlevée par l'Akatsuki. »

Kekoa sentit une rage intense remonter en elle. Enlevée ? Temari ?

Ses cheveux se mirent à vibrer.

Kira regardait sa rivale avec terreur. Elle avait l'air très en colère.

« P... Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- Surement pour attirer son frère, Gaara. »

La fille aux cheveux blancs tiqua. Gaara ? Gaara du désert ? Le Ninja à la défense impénétrable ? C'était le frère de Temari ?

« … Je part à Suna, déclara la jeune fille aux bras bandé. Je vais chercher ce ''Gaara'' et nous irons sauver Temari.

Tu ne peux pas, répliqua le Hokage ! C'est bien trop dangereux, et puis... tu n'es qu'une Genin ! »

L'adolescente se retourna brutalement et tapa le bureau avec son poing. Ses cheveux flottaient.

« Vous croyez peut-être m'arrêter ? Pendant des années, je me suis entrainée, j'ai souffert, j'ai enduré des choses dont vous n'avez aucune connaissance et vous croyez que je vais tout lâcher ? Hurla-t-elle. J'irai cherchez ce type et je sauverai Temari avec, ou sans votre aide ! »

Ses yeux flamboyaient de fureur. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Son rêve allait se dissiper si Temari venait à mourir ! Elle devait la sauver.

Le vieil homme ne savait que dire... il était désolé pour son élève mais cette mission était bien trop dangereu... à moins que...

« Kekoa ? J'accepte.

- Hein ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Oui mais à une condition : Je veux que tu emmènes Kira avec toi.

- … »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Kira, fronça les sourcils et déclara ouvertement :

« Je peut pas emmener Surimi plutôt ? »

Sa rivale cru qu'elle allait lui exploser à la figure :

« J'VAIS LA TUER ! pensa-t-elle.

Non, répondit le Hokage. Surimi est trop occupée avec ses études de guérisseuse.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... bon ben puisque j'ai pas le choix...

- Et qu'est-ce-qui te dit que je vais accepter ? »

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Kira.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en duo avec une imbécile de ta trempe !

- Kira, calme toi, souffla le vieux.

- Non ! Je ne me calme pas !

- Les Tueurs de Ninja d'Oto vont venir ici. »

Kira sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Il savait. Le vieux savait. Elle allait mourir.

« De... de quoi ? Bégaya Kekoa.

- Le tueurs de Ninja d'Oto vont venir la chercher, répondit le vieillard.

- Kira... mais pourqu... TU ES UNE DÉSERTEUSE ?

- ... »

Et Kira raconta. Sa fuite, le combat, mais elle refusa de dévoiler la raison de sa trahison. Kekoa s'en fichait.

« Il faut que tu viennes ! cria-t-elle. Sinon, tu vas mourir !

- En quoi ça te concerne ? On ne se connais même pas.

- Si on se connait ! Tu te nomme Kira, tu as quatorze ans, tu es nulle au combat à distance mais tu es forte au corps à corps, tu trouves que Surimi est balèze et tu as peur de ses techniques ! Tu vois que je te connais ! »

Les deux filles se fixèrent un moment. Kira se disait : Elle veut me protéger ? Et Kekoa se demandait : Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

TADAAA! Est fini! L'histoire commence vraiment maintenant^^!

...

...

Et les vacances aussi commencent d'ailleurs! Et oui... Je part en vacances moi aussi alors je ne vais pas tenir un rythme régulier dans mes publications... Et Kaïko non plus n'est pas là alors c'est un peu... Compliquer pour la rédaction de nouveaux chapitre (même si on a un peu d'avance)!

Donc à la prochaine! Ou a dans un avenir proche! MOUHAHA! XD

On a le droit a une Review comme même?

Signé: Kaïko et C-louche


	8. En Route pour Suna! L'aventure commence!

Coucou les p'tits loups !

Mmmh... Sa fait un bail que j'ai pas posté... Désolé ^^' ! PRomis sa se reproduira plus (enfin...)

Oui, oui je vous embête pas plus longtemps !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 8 : En route pour Suna ! (l'aventure commence)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kekoa se saisit d'un Kunai et raccourcit un peu ses cheveux, comme l'exigeait la tradition. Elle enveloppa ses mèches dans un sachet et les fourra dans une sacoche.

La jeune fille passa une dernière fois en revue le contenu des gélules qu'elle portait en collier.

« Kunais, shurikens, tente, gourdes, vêtements, médicaments, tout y est. »

Elle soupira avec lassitude. Son village allait lui manquer, surtout les habitants du village plutôt.

« Satomi-sensei, Surimi, Maître Hokage... je reviendrai vite et j'aurais sauvé Temari, vous serez fiers de moi... »

Elle se passa de nouveau en revue dans son miroir.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'un pantacourt large, d'un débardeur bleu, large de même et pourvu d'une sorte de poche dans laquelle elle avait passé son bras inerte. Elle portait des bottes noires, très serrées mais très souple afin de pouvoir bouger librement.

Dans la glace, son regard lui semblait terne. Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus avaient pris une teinte grise, comme un ciel d'orage. Elle savait qu'elle était soucieuse. Son idole, son espoir, sa raison de vivre était en danger, aux mains de fou dangereux nommés « Akatsuki ». Comment réagiriez-vous à sa place ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'adolescente avait à présent un nouvel objectif en tête : trouver ce « Gaara du désert » dont elle avait déjà entendu parler (et qu'elle avait oublié) et sauver Temari avec son aide. Un plan parfait, Gaara était surpuissant, d'après ce qu'elle avait comprit.

Pour évacuer son inquiétude, elle brandit son bras droit devant elle en souriant et s'écria :

« Je sauverai Temari quoi qu'il m'en coute ! Yeah ! J'suis pas une Ninja du Pays des Légendes pour rien ! »

Elle se détourna du miroir et prit la direction de la sortie de sa maison. La jeune Ninja n'avait presque aucun bagages : juste une sacoche bourrée de kunais et d'autres armes miniaturisées grâce à un jutsu qu'elle était seule à maitriser, une autre sacoche remplie d'aliments déshydratés et évidemment, une boîte à gélule détentrices comme celles qu'elle portait en collier autour du cou.

Une fois devant la porte, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son habitat de toujours puis se retourna. Elle sortit et ferma définitivement la cloison de chêne.

A l'extérieur, il faisait nuit et l'air était frais. Malgré tout, Kekoa ne frissonna pas, bien trop occupée à se remémorer les paroles du Den'kage lorsqu'il leur avait confié la mission :

_« Vous devrez passer par le Pays du Feu pour récolter des informations au sujet de l'organisation de l'Akatsuki. Notre Pays est très récent et nous ne savons presque rien de ces terroristes. Le pacte que nous avons passé avec Konoha est bien stratégique... Ehm ehm. L'Hokage du village caché des feuilles vous recevra en personne. Il s'agit de la légendaire Tsunade, je vous demande donc d'être polies et bien élevées. »_

La jeune fille rit aux éclats en se rappelant la réaction du vieillard quand elle avait répété le peu de choses qu'elle savait au sujet de la Sannin :

_« C'est bien elle, la grande Sannin à la forte poitrine ? » _

Huhuhu... elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des idioties pareilles mais son coté dérisoire reprit le dessus et elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Un de ces fameux fou rire qui lui avait valu la réputation de fille toujours hilare et souriante, en gros, une fille sympathique. Mais vu que les parents avaient transmis à leurs enfants cette règle-ci : Ne t'approche pas de Kekoa, c'est une sorcière ! ce titre ne lui avait pas permis de se faire beaucoup d'amis...

C'est en riant comme une hérétique que la jeune Gennin arriva devant la fontaine, le point de rendez-vous. Kira était déjà là.

« Tu en as mis du temps, railla la fille aux cheveux blancs !

… *elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à rire*****

Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire comme ça ? »

Kekoa rit de plus belle face à la colère de sa rivale. Cette dernière se leva brutalement et sentit alors un rire immense venir du fin fond d'elle-même.

« Qu... qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive ? »

La tatouée ne pu étouffer un léger raclement de gorge, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à se retenir d'exploser. Elle avait envie de rire. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas !

« C'est pas le moment, c'est pas le moment, c'est pas le momeeent ! »

Trop tard. Même si cela ne dura qu'une seconde, Kekoa fut témoin de l'éclat de rire de sa comparse. Celle-ci plaqua aussitôt les mains sur sa bouche en jurant.

« Tu vois que ça fait du bien de rire ! lança Kekoa. Espèce de Baka !

Tu vas voir qui est la baka dans l'histoire ! è_é

Kyaaaaaaaaa ! X3 »

La déserteuse ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait bien en compagnie de Kekoa. Quelque chose en elle semblait réchauffer le cœur de n'importe qui et c'était agréable.

« M... mais ? T'as pas fait tes bagages ?

Hein ? De quoi tu parles Kira ?

TES VALISES IDIOTE ! Elles sont où ?

Ah ça ! Arrête de stresser, j'ai fait le plein ! »

La jeune fille désigna le collier de gélules qu'elle portait et récita en passant son doigt de l'une à l'autre :

« Kunais, shuriken, gourdes, tente, nourriture déshydratée, bandage, herbes médicinales, vétements. Tu vois que j'ai pensé à tout ! »

La fille aux cheveux blancs ne comprenait pas et ne manqua pas de le dire.

« Héhéhé ! Ce sont des gélules détentrices de MON INVENTION ! se vanta l'adolescente au bras bandé. Je peut tout mettre dedans grâce à un Jutsu que je suis seule à maitriser !

… c'est bien. Je dois avouer que c'est pratique. »

Kekoa sourit et sortit de sa sacoche le petit sachet contenant ses quelque mèches de cheveux. Elle s'avança vers la fontaine, ouvrit le sachet et fit tomber les cheveux dans l'eau. Kira la regardait avec incompréhension mais ne demanda rien.

Le silence s'installa pendant que Kekoa regardait les remous du liquide du bassin. L'idée de quitter son village natal lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait passé treize ans ici. Tous ses malheurs, ses souvenir, ses éclats de rire avec les personnes qui lui était chères étaient cloisonnés dans ce lieux, le village de Daën'sha.

Elle sentit une larme solitaire rouler sur sa joue. Elle la laissa rejoindre l'eau du baque.

« Kekoa ? Appella une voix. »

La jeune fille releva la tête en souriant.

« Surimi ! C'est toi ! Où es-tu ?

J'arrive, j'ai réussi à forcer la porte de ma chambre.

Tes parents t'enferment toujours ?

Tu sais bien qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais sortir la nuit. Mais sinon... Pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

La jeune Ninja ne répondit pas et Surimi, sautant de toits en toits sentit que son amie était triste. Elle accéléra et atterrit avec légèreté dans la place.

Kekoa se retourna et afficha un sourire qui sonnait faux. L'aveugle s'avança, passant avec indifférence devant Kira.

Elle toisa son amie avec un regard neutre puis déclara :

« Ton sourire, je ne peut pas le voir, mais je peut le sentir et je sais qu'il n'est pas vrai. Ne te cache pas. »

Kekoa baissa les yeux et serra le poing. Surimi avait raison. Elle ne devait pas se cacher.

« J'ai du mal à croire que je vais partir...

Je sais. Ton aura ne dégage que de l'inquiétude. C'est pour ça que je suis venue.

? »

La Ninja au cheveux verts tendit un paquet à son amie. Celle-ci regarda le cadeau avec incompréhension puis, s'en saisit et chuchota :

« Merci... je l'ouvrirai quand on sera parties... »

Et là, Surimi la prit dans ses bras en sanglotant, ce qui n'était pas habituel :

« Je ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! Si tu te sens en danger, essaie de ne pas prendre de risques ! Tu es ma seule amie alors je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ? »

Kekoa rendit son étreinte à la jeune Shinobi et lui souffla :

« Je ne serai pas seule, je serai avec Kira et puis, il paraît que ce fameux Gaara est plutôt doué...

Il est possédé par l'esprit du Shukaku. »

La fille au bras bandé se dégagea vivement :

« De quoi ?

Il est possédé par l'esprit du Shukaku. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont enlevé Temari. Pour le Shukaku. »

Le Shukaku... Kekoa avait déjà entendu parler de ce démon. C'était le seul cours auquel elle avait accordé une attention particulière. Elle avait aussi entendu parler du Kyûbi... Le démon à neuf queues, non ?

« C'est pour voler le démon à son frère... qu'ils ont capturé Temari ?

Oui...

… … je... je dois vite aller à Suna...

Tu as raison. »

Kira venait de s'incruster.

« Nous devons vite partir. Très vite. Tout de suite.

Oui ! s'écria la jeune ninja aux yeux bleus. Allons-y ! Surimi ! Transmet mes amitiés au Den'kage, à Satomi-sensei et... et aux autres élèves aussi ! »

Surimi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Aux... autres ?

Oui! Ils m'ont encouragée au tournois, non ? C'est ce qui prouve qu'ils ont confiance en moi ! Je ne les décevrai pas ! »

Surimi sourit tendrement et approuva.

Les deux autres jeunes filles se détournèrent et s'avancèrent vers l'immense porte rouge. Elle la franchirent, Kekoa se retourna et adressa un dernier signe à Surimi.

Dans sa tête, une voix s'éleva :

« Je te rappelle que si tu ne dois pas prendre de risques. Ramène-moi une mission accomplie. »

Kekoa explosa de rire et se tourna vers Kira. Elles hochèrent la tête et bondirent en direction de la mer qui les séparait du Pays du Feu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le voyage commence et le chapitre se fini ! C'est marrant nan ? /BAM/

Mais oui vous aurez la suite ! Patience, patience ! (en lus elle est déjà écrite /BAM/ )

J'espère que se chap vous a plu ! A la prochaine dans le chapitre 9 !

Kaïko & C-louche


End file.
